


illusions & whispers

by forgottenwords



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: He wanted to be able to acknowledge the feelings that were hidden in his subconscious, but it was too hard to accept.Or: the wet dream that Guan Shan had featuring He Tian.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	illusions & whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me like a train so I figured I'd write a little one-shot. Enjoy :)

The sheets twisted between his legs, and he kicked them off, restless. 

Sleep was avoiding him, it was what - he checked his phone, eyes squinting in the darkness - it was 3:28am in the morning and he couldn’t fall back to sleep. Closing his phone he dropped it onto the bed beside him and sighed into the darkness, hands clutching at the sheets under him. _Fuck_. 

Fuck _He Tian_. Fuck him and his vexatious nature. The way he was able to continue to annoy him even though it was so early in the morning, without having to say a thing or lift a finger. _Fuck…_

He was restless, because of He Tian. 

That boy - he made him flustered, made him question things that he shouldn’t have to. He Tian made him cautious, made him hot at the back of his neck and ears. 

It was infuriating - really, he shouldn’t have to deal with these sort of things at the young age of sixteen. He felt like he’d aged years in the mere weeks he’d known the boy. Making him feel things he’d never known or expected, things he didn’t know what to do with. 

He couldn’t breathe at the moment. His heart was pounding and his palms were clammy. He could feel a slight wetness between his legs, dripping down his thighs. His cheeks were red as roses for sure he knew that, at the thought that such a dream had him reduced to this state. 

Mo pulled a pillow over his face and groaned into it, letting out his aggravation at the boy who had made him this way in the first place. He’d never admit it of course, but He Tian had been haunting him from the moment they met. And now...now he’d done something that couldn’t be taken back. Not that he’d had any control over it whatsoever, he’d been asleep for fuck sake. Did it bring new meaning to the idea that your subconscious brought out your true feelings while you weren’t conscious? 

He could barely remember what had happened in his dream, but the physical reaction it had caused nothing but apparent. Throwing the pillow to the side, he sighed into the quiet room. It was hard to roll over and stand up, but he did so. It took an enormous amount of effort, and he waddled to his dresser, quickly changing into a new pair of boxers. 

Mo sighed again, hiding his stained underwear in his clothes hamper, vowing to do his laundry the next day. He made his way back to his bed, flopping on his stomach to try and get back to sleep. He knew it wasn’t going to happen so easily, he still felt amped up. His body was still hot, a telltale warmth simmering in his stomach. _Fuck_. There really wasn’t any other word to describe his shame and embarrassment. 

This was something he’d never be able to live down. Something that wouldn’t allow him to come back from the things that he thought would ever be a burden on him. 

Urging the pang in his heart to stop, he took a couple deep breaths, slowly feeling the lull of sleep in the wake of undoing that his dream had on his thoughts. Tomorrow would be another day, it would be something he could reconcile with the true feelings in his heart, if only he was able to accept them. He wanted to - so fucking badly - but was too afraid of the consequences to do so. 

It made his chest hurt, made the fact that what had just happened into something he _should_ be ashamed of, when it was nothing of the sort. 

The only thing he could think of as he finally fell into sleep was the sharp grin and wild eyes that He Tian showed when he was being honest and true to himself. It was more than a lullaby to him. More than he needed to know that things could be real between them. What they had could be real...

…

_“Guan Shan…”_

_The sound of the others voice was enough to make him burst. The longing, the need and utter bliss encased in the exhale of his name was a true exhilarant._

_Mo swallowed, watching from above as He Tian reacted to the movement of his hips against his own._

_The sprawled out form of the boy beneath him was so alluring he couldn’t help but rock his hips in return._

_A resounding moan had him biting his lip,watching as He Tian gripped the sheets beneath him exhaling deeply, cheeks warm and rosy at the touch of their cocks together. He squeezed his knees further into He Tian’s sides, pushing them further in sync. The slide of warm flesh on flesh had him throw his head back, hands firm against He Tian’s chest as he chased that high, that feeling that was more than enough to drive him crazy._

_They rocked together as one, He Tian’s eyes gleaming at him from below, his face and chest red from arousal. It was such a pleasing look, one that showed how much he was able to let go when they were alone, he was able to be true to himself. It was one the hottest things he’d ever seen in his life, the pure pleasure rolling between them._

_“Fuck...Mo….”_

_The small gasps and whispers He Tian were letting out were driving him wild. The sweat slick bangs on his forehead giving way to the heat flowing through them._

_He ran his hands up He Tian’s chest, feeling every hard muscle and divot. The warmth radiating from his skin was making him react in return, he could tell his cheeks and ears were red, the heat pulsating between beats of his heart._

_He Tian made him hot, and the reverse was true. He was so turned on he couldn’t handle it._

_Mo continued to run his hands, up and up until he caressed the space of He Tian’s neck and shoulder. He placed his hands on both of the others cheeks, thumbs resting on the base of his chin. They gazed into each others eyes and he swore he came right at that moment. It was a spark of energy, a sharing of emotion and vulnerability that neither of them had ever given to anyone else._

_He Tian grasped onto his wrists, his eyes tearing as he moved his hips._

_“Little Mo…”_

_The small gasps and whispers were a harmony in the air, his ears rang and he couldn’t help the sounds flowing from his mouth._

_“Fuck, Tian!”_

_“Mo…”_

_It didn’t feel real, the pleasure building from such a touch and the sounds He Tian was making, a stark difference from the stoic personality he always had on display._

_The sharp inhale He Tian gave next shocked him to his core. The low, feral groan echoing in his ears...the hard wetness dragging alongside his dick, it was too much…._

He woke up gasping and short of breath, restless. The sheets were twisted between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> @ultraforgottenwords on tumblr


End file.
